When I Loved You
by dreamerandwriter93
Summary: He should have stayed. Stayed when she begged him and cried and asked him not to go. He should have stayed.ONESHOT.


**A/N: So try to guess who this pairing is...oh inspired by the song Stay by Sugarland...and I obviously do not own LWD...if I did Casey and Derek would have jumped each other looooooooong ago. **

She stared at the clock. Its hands seemed to be mocking her. Second by second, inch by inch the hands slowly moved. Not being able to stand it anymore she got up and headed into the bedroom. Pictures hung on the wall and his things mixed with hers. It seemed so normal. The sad part was that there was a third person in this family. No not a desperately wanted child but _her_.

Lily sighed she knew what she was getting into when she married him. She thought that he would end it and realize he loved her. Now Lily wasn't the smartest person but she wasn't stupid enough to stay in a marriage when she was silently being compared to someone so….._perfect._

Lily sat on the bed and pushed her blond bangs out of her eyes. On the nightstand was a picture of them. They both wore grins and Lily was staring up at the man, love could clearly be seen in her eyes. But the man was looking at the camera, or rather the person taking the picture. His eyes showed the desire for the photographer not the petite blond he was hugging.

Silently she pulled out a suitcase and started packing all of her clothes. Two hours later all of her possessions were packed up and loaded into her car. She looked back at the traitorous clock. He would be home in the next hour. It was always the same with them.

Lily would start talking about how she wanted, no needed a baby. He would get angry. He wasn't enough for her? They had tried for the past 3 years couldn't she give it a rest? There would be screaming and objects would be thrown. Then in his rage he would storm out of the house, leaving Lily sobbing.

Lily knew exactly where he went. He would be at _her_ house._ His_ car in the driveway, _she_ would calm him down. Then a day or two later he would show up on the door step with flowers and that stupid smug smile. It had always been this way. Each time Lily would be so grateful he had come back that she would forget that he spent the past few days at _her _house. In fact she would even pretend that she couldn't smell the perfume or that she didn't see the fading bruise on his neck.

Lily was tired of it. He had called last night to say he would be home today. He was whispering and that's when she realized that she could hear _her _crying in the background. Was he breaking her heart too? Did he tell her that he would leave Lily for her? Just like how after they made up he would whisper that he would never again see her? It broke something in Lily.

He didn't care about anybody but him. He had two women in love with him but he was continually breaking their hearts. She realized now that she was stupid not to realize that he was playing them both. There was no reason to stay. There was no family, no love. She was sitting in her empty home waiting for him to come home from his mistress. And it was completely normal.

The door swung open and revealed a giant arrangement of flowers. Standing Lily walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked tiredly. He looked around the flowers and shot her that smile. It made her blood boil.

"Baby, I brought you flowers. Look, I realize this was all my fault. And, Lils, I am so sorry." He started his pathetic speech that gave every time. Lily took the flowers and rolled her eyes. Setting them on the coffee table she turned to face him. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Lily, can you forgive me? Anything you ever want. You know I live to please you." He continued walking over to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned his chin against her shoulder. Sighing Lily pushed him away.

"Stop, you don't live to please anyone but yourself." She said coldly. Every bit of anger and pain he made her feel fueling her. "I'm tired. Tired of the fighting, the cheating, and the pain. I can't take anymore. I'm leaving." He stood their looking a little shocked. Maybe it was because she acknowledged _her_. God knows it wasn't because she threatened to leave.

"What?" he asked regaining his composure. He seemed impossibly calm. Lily slipped her coat on.

"I am leaving you. Forever." She stated quietly. The anger could be seen bubbling in his eyes. But Lily didn't care anymore. "You know when I married you I knew about her. I knew that you loved her. But I thought that you had chosen me. And every time you came back I pretended that you didn't spend the days with her. I pretended that she didn't hang over my head. That you weren't silently comparing me to her. I pretended a lot of things. But when you called earlier I heard her. She was crying." Lily paused for a breath. Her cheeks were flushed from her anger and her eyes flashed with all those mixed up emotions. "I realized it probably killed HER that you chose ME. But instead of breaking it off and being a half way decent person you continued it. I knew I was never enough for you. I wasn't enough like her or different enough from her." Tears were gathering in her eyes but Lily forced them to stay down. "So you know what you should have stayed with her when she begged you. Before you called me and she begged you to stay and broke down. You should have stayed. Cause you didn't break just my heart you broke hers too." Lily closed her eyes.

"Why…..How……di….you knew…….she didn't………..I love you." He stuttered weakly. Lily shook her head.

"No you love her but not enough either. I guess you never loved anybody enough." Lily answered. "I'm not a genius but I'm not stupid enough to stick around when it hurts this much."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you, I married you. Not her." He spat quickly trying to save his long-dead marriage.

"So?" Lily asked, "All I ever wanted was your love but I didn't realize that sharing you would not be worth it." With that she opened the front door and headed out to her car. He chased after her calling out pleas. They all sounded puny and worthless. Before climbing into her car she turned around and faced him.

"Bye, I'll send you the divorce papers on Monday." She said plastering a fake smile on her face. He stared at her shocked. She actually was planning this. It was for real.

"Oh, by the way Edwin I called Lizzie for you. She should be here in an hour." Lily informed him climbing into her car.

Edwin just stood in the front yard of his house as Lily pulled away. Walking back inside, he saw that she had put all of the pictures of them in the trash. But in their bedroom was the picture Lizzie had taken of them. On the back Lily had written _When I Loved You._


End file.
